Can't fight the Moonlight
by miarath
Summary: Cloud had been attacked by a wolf on one of his deliveries and is now behaving strangely - but werewolves don't exist? Or do they? Just a little story written for Halloween, just for fun. CloudxSephiroth - COMPLETE
1. Just a scratch

**Can't fight the Moonlight**

By Miarath

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII and all its characters belong to Square-Enix(c). This is a work for fun and not for any profit.

**Warnings:** shonen-ai, yaoi or whatever you will call this, meaning boyxboy or slash, a little horror, some bad language, AU since this is a Halloween/horror story. Also some mayor fluff!

**Pairing: **CloudxSephiroth/(SephirothxCloud)

**Time: **Set a little while after AC

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

**Just a Scratch**

Cloud sat there all evening at his usual table in the Seventh Heaven, brooding, which really wasn't out of the ordinary, but the intensity of it … was. It was also something, she couldn't help but think that it reminded her of the time when he had been deadly sick with Geostigma. Of course, this couldn't be that disease since it had been purged by the planet itself, but it didn't stop her from worrying.

"Cloud?" Tifa finally called out, unable to hide the worry in her dark eyes, while she looked at the brooding ex-Soldier, who still stared off into thin air. "Are you all right?"

He didn't react at first, just continued to rub his left arm, right over his elbow. It looked like something was having an itch there or maybe something was hurting him.

"Cloud!" She said again, much more forcefully and punched him lightly at his left shoulder.

"Yes, … Tifa?" Cloud finally reacted, but still looked kind of drowsy. "Everything all right?"

"Yes, of course. It is." The brown-eyed girl replied, unable to keep her frustration with the blonde's behaviour out her voice. "I am fine, Cloud. It's you, I'm worried about."

"About me?"

"Yeah, you've been behaving very strangely for days now." She explained then shook her head in a tired fashion. "And you've started wearing that again." She pointed at the black sleeve Cloud was wearing over his left arm – then stared at it very hard at it. "Cloud … you're Geostigma hasn't returned, has it?" She asked with sudden fear in her voice.

"Geostigma?" The ex-Soldier replied then shook his head after a while. "No, it hasn't."

"But ...why then..."

"Am I wearing this?" He finished her question for her, with a tired sigh.

"Yes, why Cloud? It doesn't make any sense to me." Tifa frowned at this, fiddling with the pink ribbon she still wore on her upper arm. "You're not hurt, are you?"

At these words Cloud started to fidget a little, almost like being embarrassed by something. "A little." He muttered after a long uneasy pause.

"A little? How little?" Her voice rising again at these words, making it very clear that she doubted them.

"It's just a scratch I caught while running into a wolf a week ago." The blonde explained finally then shook his shoulders. "Really, Tifa, you don't have to worry. It's practically healed since days."

"Oh, okay, but if it's healed what reason do you have for this?" She replied, still feeling uneasy at this obvious harmless explanation.

"Why?" Cloud said, then went on to pull the sleeve up a little, just a little until one could see his upper arm, which was covered into a thin layer of band aid. "It's because they itch pretty badly if I don't put anything on it." He then continued to remove said band aid, revealing three clearly visible parallel running scratches on his arm.

"Also they heal annoyingly slowly." The ex-soldier added in a frustrated tone.

"They look worse than they are, though."

"Oh, Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed, looking alarmed. "Did you went to a doctor with this?"

"No," Cloud replied, nearly, growling at that only to finally shake his head once again. "And you won't get me to do it. You know how well I do with doctors." He all but sneered a the word, unable to hide his disgust at the very idea of facing one of those for anything not life-threatening.

"Hmm, I see." She didn't sound satisfied, but she also knew that there was hardly anything she could do when he was like this. "Must have been a very large wolf to leave marks like this."

"It was." He nodded then went on to put the band aid back into its place and the pulled the sleeve down once again. "I was surprised myself, cause we usually don't have those here anymore, not since Shinra cut back on Mako power at least."

"I hope you made good work out of this beast then." Tifa finally said and turned around to went back to continue her work in the bar.

"I would, but it got away. It run before the fight started for real." He shrugged at that and left the bar, taking off on Fenrir once again. Yes, he really needed to get out of here, cause the place was getting too kinda too crowded for him.

And he really needed to get away from upcoming holiday mood that seemed to infect most of the town, with people talking about which silly costume they were going to wear – and pumpkins at every place. It wasn't all bad, of course, but he really needed some fresh air. Thankfully that was available freely just a few miles out of Edge.

xox

Cloud drove for a while, until he reached a familiar place up close to the ledge to a hill. It was a place he had been often enough when he needed to think – or when he just needed some peace to think things through.

A time like right now, because this was certainly something he had to figure out, somehow.

He stopped Fenrir and watched the familiar sight of Zack's buster sword in front of him. He quickly dismounted and sat down on one of the rocks nearby, watching the valley beneath him. It had changed quite a bit during the last few years as well, for it was no longer the dismal plains it had been, because slowly life was returning to it – and there were now patches of grass and even the one or other tree.

"Zack," he muttered, half to the sword and half to himself. "I'm sure you would know what to do about this … thing." He said aloud, absent-mindedly scratching at the scars once again.

Problem was that he hadn't told Tifa the whole truth, about the scars and how he got them. He also hadn't told her that there had been a bite as well, one that had healed so fast it hadn't left any scar behind. Then there was also the fact that there had been a strange expression to the wolf's eyes, but that all wasn't what disturbed him most.

No, it was the wolf's fur or more specific its colour: that kind of silver he had only seen a few times in his life. To say it reminded him of Sephiroth was an understatement at that, but not the one he had been forced to fight. No, it reminded him of before, before he had gone insane.

Something Cloud didn't want to remember, because it hurt, still hurt more than he dared to admit. It shouldn't hurt that bad, cause it had been just a dream, even back then. Only, things were never as simple like that, oh no …

Just like it didn't seem like the wolf had been serious in attacking him then.

Cloud couldn't help, but think that he had gone easy on him, because of the place he had bitten him, his upper arm – and the fact that he had stopped after just one bite; a bite that had been almost gentle, only drawing a little blood at that.

His mind seemed to have gotten calmer since that incident, which felt like something … had been removed from him, something he had lived with ever since Hojo's tinkering had taken place that it was almost strange to have it missing now. Cloud wasn't sure but he had a feeling like it might be Jenova that was gone from his mind, but he had no clue how that could be, since not even Aerith's healing water could do that trick beside healing his Geostigma.

Well, there was more than that, because things had started to get weird to say the least about. There was a strange awareness about everything, including people, machines, animals and monsters. The latter didn't really bother him, but it was the weird awareness about people that … bugged Cloud.

It surely wasn't normal to smell how people felt – nor was it normal to feel suddenly angry enough to start a fist fight only because Reno dared to stare him down, which wasn't something that had bothered him ever before. Sure, he hadn't exactly liked the guy, but he had never made him mad that easily.

Well, days had gone by like that, littered with weird incidents he didn't understand much. Partially it was very much like the way it had felt when he had woken up in Midgar, adjusting to all the things Hojo had done to him.

Only, it wasn't quite like that, because it felt completely natural despite the fact that logic said otherwise.

* * *

Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched – and looked up in response, trying to make out who or what was watching him. At first he could out-make nothing out of the usual. There was Zack's sword, Fenrir and the plains surrounding him, lots of rocks, too, but nothing more.

Well, at first, but after a while Cloud spotted a bit of silver lurking behind a rock and stood up and approached it carefully only to see the tip of a pointed ear a little later and finally the whole figure, which turned out to be the same silver furred wolf he had met a week ago.

Only, this time the wolf didn't seem to show any aggressive behaviour, no, he just stared back at Cloud, with a strange expression at that. There was a certain softness to his green eyes, that caught the blonde off-guard – and made him think of another certain pair of green eyes, he remembered from his past at Shinra; about those times when Zack pulled him along to meet a certain General.

Cloud … could only stare back for what seemed a small eternity. For some reason he seemed unable to move, almost like any movement would disrupt the moment and, maybe, chase the wolf away.

Then the wolf approached him, slowly and then touched him with his muzzle at Cloud's right upper arm, the very place he had bitten him previously. There was an apologizing look to his eyes, almost as if he wanted to say that he was sorry for biting him. Another moment later he rubbed his cheek against Cloud's hand like he was asking for the blonde to pet him.

Cloud … couldn't help it but his hand moved on his own in response to this, scratching the wolf behind the ear, which caused the animal lean into his touch, making a quiet sound of pleasure. Doing this the blonde felt a strange sense of peace coming over him – and quite forgot the time, because he ended up spending the whole afternoon petting this strange wolf.

He couldn't help it, but he had the distinct feeling that this wolf was indeed no-one other but Sephiroth, the original Sephiroth, before he had gone insane and all. Cloud could be wrong, but maybe the planet was giving them a second chance no matter how weird that sounded and all.

He also felt guilty about it, wishing for something like this, after all what happened, all that destruction and near demise of the planet itself, but he couldn't help wishing for it.

* * *

-

His thoughts about this, though, were interrupted because hid PHS suddenly rang, making him nearly jump up and the wolf move away a little. Cloud stared at it, not answering at first, like so many times before, but then decided to answer it because of who was: no one other, but Vincent Valentine.

"Vincent," he said, answering his PHS, "what's wrong?"

"Actually, better ask what's right." The ex-turk answered in usual smooth voice, but Cloud thought he could hear an undertone of concern in his friend's voice. His friend then continued explaining the current situation at the Seventh Heaven, which was kind of under siege by a certain couple of turks and they refused to leave until they spoke with Cloud. The whole thing was pretty strange, more so because he was quite certain that Vincent could've dealt with Reno and Rude easily under normal circumstances, so what was up with this?

"What has Shinra done now?" Cloud asked aloud, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Well, that needs to be seen, but you better come back, now." Vincent said, which meant as much that he can't say more on the PHS, because it's not safe for this kind of information.

The ex-soldier gave the wolf one last glance than sighed in agreement. "Okay, I'll be back soon." He said then went to mount Fenrir and took off towards Edge.

On his way back to the Seventh Heaven he couldn't help, but wonder what this was about that it made Vincent go on and call him – and why he thought that the topic was too hot to talk about it on the PHS.

Soon he arrived at the bar and was met by a frustrated looking Tifa, and Vincent, who had a curious expression on his face that bordered on cheerful for the usual gloomy ex-turk. Cloud frowned at that, then caught sight of Reno and Rude, who had caused this whole mess.

"So, what's so important that you need to me here?" Cloud said in a voice that made clear that this better was not a joke or there would be hell to pay. "I'm here, so talk now."

Reno cleared his throat at that, actually looking quite uncomfortable and all. "Sephiroth," the red-haired turk said in an all too serious work. "There's rumours he's been seen near the remains of the Shinra Tower."

After this words everybody remained silent for long uncomfortable pause, including Cloud, who just stared at the red-haired turk, wondering how much Reno knew … about everything.

"You're joking..." The blonde growled in response, then grabbed Reno by the collar of his shirt, shaking him to make clear that he wasn't happy with this explanation, not at all.

"No, I'm not." Reno protested and tried to slip out of the ex-soldier's grip, but failed miserably. "Believe me, I'm not joking!" He tried again, but Cloud's eyes still held the same steely expression and his grip wasn't loosing.

"Strife, do you really believe I would joke about somethin' like this?" The turk asked, then sighed in frustration, wishing he had his nightstick with him so he had at least a chance to get out of this, but no, he had to give that up as a sign that they meant no harm and to prove how important this was.

Cloud frowned at that then shook his head after another long pause and finally let Reno go. "No you're not joking," he said slowly, "probably not."

"Not probably!" Reno exclaimed with a pout. "This is no joking matter."

"If you say so." The ex-soldier nodded, unable to not tease the red-head, feeling satisfaction to get back at him for all those jokes the turk had played on him in the past.

"You don't seem to be afraid of all this." Reno muttered, unbelieving what was happening, but that was Strife was actually smiling at this, well, grinning, but it was kinda a smile.

"Afraid about what? Sephiroth?" The blonde replied then shook his head. "No." He said dryly. "I respect him, yes, but no fear," Cloud continued with a sigh, realizing that Reno would never understand this, that it was difficult to feel fear, in the sense the turk meant, after all the things he had had to go through. Of course, he didn't want to fight him once again, but that wasn't because of fear.

"So, what's really behind this?" He added another moment later, unable but feel curious about the whole situation.

"To be honest, we don't know." Rude said calmly, speaking for the first time since Cloud had arrived at the bar.

"Yes, that's right," Reno said, nodding. "It's very weird, you know, cause they said they'd seen him naked there."

"Naked?" Cloud echoed the turk's words. He was clearly surprised at this additional information, wondering what the hell this was about. Part of him couldn't help but wonder if there might be another hidden laboratory and they had managed recreating Sephiroth somehow.

"Yeah, like he was born and all." Reno nodded, unable to smirk at the expression Cloud was making in response to this little tie-bit of information. "Hmm, you don't have seen anything suspicious lately, have you?" He continued, remembering why they were here in the first place.

"Something suspicious?" The ex-soldier repeated, then shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him since last time." Cloud said, choosing to omit his encounter with that strange wolf, since he didn't want them to know about this at all. Thankfully, Tifa stayed quiet as well, which was probably because of her dislike for the turks and anybody working for Shinra.

* * *

-

_Hope you like this so far. _

_Mia_


	2. Weird Behaviour

Chapter two of Can't fight the Moonlight. For disclaimer see first chapter.

* * *

**Weird Behaviour**

* * *

-

Thankfully, Reno and Rude left the Seventh Heaven a while after realizing that they wouldn't get any more information out of Cloud, and some unyielding looks by Cloud and Vincent as well. Well, this should have meant that things would quieten down soon enough, which it did, but it was far from being normal.

His gaze met Vincent's, raising a brow in curiosity, wondering why he had thought it to be necessary to call him like he had – and more so, why the ex-turk was here in the first place.

"You … three," he said after spotting Cid lurking in the back of the bar, "could've handled this easily, right?"

Vincent just looked back at him, saying nothing, but then nodded after a while.

"Yes, we could have," the ex-turk agreed with a chuckle, "but that wouldn't have the same results."

Cloud frowned at this, realizing that this had been a setup to get information out of the turks, nothing less. "I see." He nodded finally, receiving a nod in return.

After this the previous silence returned, because he could feel his friends' questioning gazes on him, gazes that told him that they wanted to ask questions but decided not to do, questions that were obviously about his covered arm. The ex-soldier suppressed a sigh, realizing that Tifa had probably told them that he had been wounded there.

Cloud tried his best to ignore them, but knowing full well that he couldn't continue this forever. Sooner or later they would ask the question he could see in their eyes, questions he didn't really want to answer.

It wasn't so much that he did want to keep them in the dark about what happened, but he didn't think they understood. No, he wasn't sure what exactly was happening, only that it felt like he was getting a second chance on something he had thought to have lost forever – and he feared, no, he knew they wouldn't understand.

"You're all right?" Vincent asked in his usually smooth voice, but he looked unhappy about it. No, Cloud thought, the way Tifa was giving the ex-turk a very stern look, told him enough to know that it wasn't Vincent's idea to ask about. Oh, of course, he might be worried, but it wasn't in his character to ask questions like this.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" Cloud asked back, wondering how far he would go with this.

"I don't know," the ex-turk replied, shrugging at that then pointed at Cloud's covered right arm. "Maybe because of that."

"That?" Cloud shrugged in response, only barely keeping himself from growling at his friend at this. "It's only for comfort, cause I don't want get any dirt on it." He explained, eyes narrowing, because he knew that it wouldn't be enough for his friend – but it was all he was going to say about it now.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, turning around to leave the bar in a hurry, unable to deal with their inquiring gazes right now.

* * *

Once in his room, he undressed quickly and then tried to sleep, which turned out difficult at first, because of all the things on his mind right now. Sleep didn't want to come, but when it finally came it turned out to be rather uneasy – and disturbed by dreams.

These dreams, they weren't exactly nightmares, but they were pretty strange. No, not that kind of strange, like the dreams he sometimes had about Aerith, when she talked to him from the lifestream. No, these were just dreams … but they surely were weird.

For one they lacked colour – but everything else was strangely intense: smell, sound – and feelings.

It was dark in those dreams, with only the moon to be seen in the sky, but he could see perfectly fine. He could see that there were trees around him, glowing trees, which meant he was in the Sleeping Forest, close to the ruins, because he could smell the water being not far away.

Cloud felt strangely happy in this dream, happy and relaxed, so very unlike his usual self.

Next thing he knew he found himself running, chasing what turned out to be a deer of some kind – and found it quite exciting. Enough that the scenery blurred among the hunt, leaving only feeling of fast running and the sense of getting closer to his prey.

Things went on and on like that until …

He suddenly woke up with the taste of blood on his tongue, which would be bad enough, if not for the fact that he found it tasted good, licking his lips without thought. It made him look around, like trying to figure out how that blood had gotten into his mouth – but nothing was out of the ordinary.

No, his room was like always with nothing changed in it.

Looking into the mirror, he realized it was his own blood for he seemed to have bitten his lip sometime while being asleep. It should have been enough to keep the uneasy feeling away, but it didn't, not quite. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, but he had no clue about what that would be.

* * *

-

Next morning was an uneasy morning, very much reminiscent of the time when he was plagued with Geostigma, with the way he and Tifa were eating breakfast in almost complete silence; neither of them wanting to give in and break the silence.

Afterwards he did check his delivery requests for the day – and frowned after seeing that there was only one for today – and that it would take him to Healin of all places to go. Cloud really had hoped to have enough deliveries today that he would have something that would stop him from thinking too much. Well, secretly he had hoped to have some time to spend out there at Zack's burial place, hoping to see his guest from yesterday once again.

"Cloud," Tifa started to say, then paused at seeing his darkish expression. "I'm just worried."

"I know," he said after a moment, but didn't turn around to face her. It was probably wrong to do, but he wasn't sure he could stand her questioning and worried gaze.

"I have to go," Cloud said next, pointing to the package he had to deliver, then grabbed First Tsurugi and went out of the door to the place outside the bar where he had left Fenrir. It turned out to be nothing else but a pumpkin and some toys he had to deliver there. It was for the children that were still in the hospital, not so much undergoing medical therapy, but not having any other place to stay – and since the place was pretty empty now Shinra allowed them to stay as a sign of goodwill.

It turned out to be a rather strange visit after all, because people there seemed to be strangely withdrawn compared to his last visit there. Cloud didn't get why that was like that, because with the way things were changing people should have all reasons to have hope for a better future and not act like this, which reminded him too much of the past when Midgar and Shinra had been towering above everything, draining the life out of things.

Well, it wasn't like he could do anything about it so, he left as usually after he had done his delivery – and since this was the only one for today, he went back to his usual place to think.

He visited Zack's buster sword once again.

Of course there was more now, because underneath he hoped to see that wolf again.

So, he waited as long as he could without causing suspicion – but he remained alone today, alone with the plains and the Buster.

After this he came many times back during the next few days, with different results, sometimes seeing the wolf and sometimes not, but what the feeling of anticipation was always remaining.

* * *

Days had went by in a strange fashion, almost like a dream or something, until one morning he was caught off guard by how busy people were about to prepare for their annual Halloween party.

Well, of course, it was now only a day until Halloween, which was why everybody was in hurry to get the last preparations done, and it meant also that most Avalanche members were already here, excluding Cait Sith since he didn't have far to travel.

So, now, Cloud, Yuffie and the children were sitting the kitchen doing all kinds of preparations for the party tomorrow.

"So, you've chosen a costume yet?" Yuffie asked while working on just another pumpkin for the party decoration.

"Hmm." Cloud muttered, cause he really didn't want to discuss this topic, but already knew that it was bound to happen, because he knew this over-active ninja too well. Instead he picked another pumpkin to carve into an lantern.

"Well, you haven't got much time, ya know," the girl continued with a knowing smirk, "meaning that all the good ones are most probably sold out and all."

"I don't care." He muttered, mostly ignoring or trying to ignore the Wutain girl's prodding for him to chose a costume, which ended up in Yuffie choosing possible costumes for him and him declining one after one.

It went on and on that way, until the girl suddenly stood up and placed something directly in front of him on the table, something mostly round and glowing in weird blue green tones. In short it was a materia.

"Yuffie, what's this?" Cloud frowned, because it was more than weird for the girl to offer a materia like this. Usual it was her stealing materia – and if that wasn't possible, begging for them.

"Maybe you could use this for the party." Yuffie said nonchalantly, shrugging a little. "It's an animal features materia, you know?"

"A what?" The ex-soldier knew there were legends about materia like that, but he had never seen one himself on all the wanderings he had been. He honestly had thought that it was just a story, a fairytale like thing and not real, but Yuffie sounded very sure about this.

"An animal features materia," she said, "it adds animal features such like cat ears and tail."

"Which animal is this?"

"Coeurl," Yuffie said then shook her head, sighing a little. "I think, no I know it is, cause it feels like that – but refuses to work for me."

"How can you be sure if it didn't work?" He wanted to know, not quite trusting her in this, cause it sounded too much like one of her usual schemes.

"Easy enough, cause the image of one appears when I try to activate it, but it vanishes before it does anything and it's like it never happened." She explained then smiled again, giving him a hopeful look. "But maybe you can figure out how it works, right?"

"Hmm."

"Please?" She pleaded and did the exact thing Cloud had feared she would: pulling puppy dog eyes on him, which he found he wasn't able to deny.

"Hmm." He sighed after a long moment and took the materia from her, but unable to feel uneasy because of the sudden big grin on her face. Who knew what that meant for him and said materia?

* * *

-

Several hours later he was still sitting in front of that table, working on a pumpkin like anybody else had been during the day. He was that focused on his work that he didn't notice the strange look he received from the boy next to him.

"What are you doing?" Denzel asked after having watched Cloud a while.

"Hmm." The ex-soldier murmured, but otherwise showing no reaction the boy's question. Instead he continued staring at the pumpkin he had just finished carving, frowning deeply at his work. It was a very good looking pumpkin, too. It was quite large and the face Cloud had carved into it looked neat and scary enough for anyone to be satisfied with this result – but to Cloud something was not quite right with it. Yes, he thought, something was missing, only he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Cloud!" The boy shouted in protest, after getting no answer after waiting several long moments. "I've asked you something."

"Denzel?" Cloud looked up, giving the boy a rather puzzled look.

"Yeah, that's my name," Denzel said, "but what are you doing here?"

"What?" Cloud replied, scratching his hair, then looked down at the pumpkin once again. "Oh, that. Just carving a pumpkin."

"For three hours?"

"Hmm, yeah." The ex-soldier just said dryly. "Something wrong with that?"

"You mean it took you that long to carve this?" He pointed at said pumpkin, unable to keep the look of disbelief from his face. "Three hours?"

"Hmm, actually, no," Cloud said with a half smile. "That took just half an hour or so."

"So, why then?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Guess, it's something not right with it – and I'm trying to figure out what." He explained and shrugged and went back to looking at said pumpkin.

At those words the boy gave the pumpkin a closer look – for a good long while then shook his head; not understanding Cloud's thinking.

"I don't understand you." Denzel finally said with a frustrated sigh.

"Hmm, that's okay." Cloud nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the pumpkin. "I don't understand myself most of the time."

He stayed another half an hour like this and then, when he almost wanted to give up, he saw a couple of chocobo feathers he had left from grooming his chocobo – he stopped right in his tracks and grinned. The ex-soldier snatched the feathers, which were a rich beautiful black and put them together with some wire to form a single black wing. He made a hole on the pumpkin's left side and fastened the little wing to the pumpkin.

Next he placed a candle into a green glass and put it inside. Cloud lit the candle and smiled at his creation, being happy that it finally looked right.

* * *

-

A few hours later he was woken up by a shrill scream. For a moment he wondered what this was about then remembered the pumpkin, he had left in the bar, sitting on one of the tables.

Cloud stood up and walked down the stairs, unable to keep a slight smirk from his lips.

"Something wrong?" He asked as soon he had reached the bar, unable but stare at the fact that most of his friends were here tonight. "Did someone die?"

"No, no-one died, Cloud." Tifa replied then pointed to the southern corner of the bar, exactly to the place where Cloud had left the pumpkin he had made this afternoon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She continued in a flustered way, clearly not happy with this part of decoration.

"It's just a pumpkin." He replied dead-panned.

"With a wing." Tifa said quite forcefully and put her hands to her hip to make it clear that she didn't approve of this, not at all. "A black wing..."

"Hmm, yes, something wrong with that?" He blinked, puzzled at why she was this upset about this. It was really just a pumpkin, even if it did have a wing.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled in response. "Yes, of course and you of all people should know that we don't want to be reminded of _him_." She explained in very frustrated tone, clenching her hands to fist in an attempt to control her temper.

"Oh," Cloud muttered in response. "You mean Sephiroth."

"Cloud!" She protested at his use of the name of Shinra's ex-general like this, which in turn made Cloud just shake his head.

"I really don't know why you're this upset, Tifa." Cloud said in a calm tone. "Sephiroth's not a danger anymore."

At this Tifa just stared back for what seemed a small eternity, causing a uncomfortable silence in the usually noisy bar.

"You really believe this," Vincent interrupted in his all too serious voice, which could change a simple word into a question at ease, but not this time. "Aren't you?"

The ex-turk words were harmless, but there was something in his gaze that made Cloud very uncomfortable all of a sudden, far worse then Tifa's agitated behaviour before. Maybe it was because Vincent always seemed to know more than he was supposed to know, or maybe it was because he knew Cloud better than most.

The ex-soldier stared back for a long moment, then rose a brow. "What if I do?"

"I suppose that's for you to decide." Vincent nodded then turned around and was gone another moment later.

* * *

Next evening, it was time for the party to begin since it was finally Halloween – and the Seventh Heaven really was crowded, not so much with regular customers but with every member Avalanche being there, plus friends – and even most of the turks were here.

It was already quite late, but Cloud was still in his room, dressed in simple black slacks, which didn't exactly look like a Halloween costume, but if things would go right he would have a very special costume. He smirked and then activated the materia, he wore in a small bracer underneath his shirt.

Cloud couldn't help, but wonder what effect these materia would have or if it would be doing anything at all, like it had done for Yuffie. At first it didn't look like it would, but then he felt a tingle go down his back followed by an itch on his head. He gazed into the mirror, but nothing had changed and almost wanted to give up and remove the bracer when a strange feeling went through his body again, this time strong enough that he closed his eyes in response.

When it was over all he could do was stare into the mirror for a good long while in near disbelief. He blinked, closing his eyes, once, twice, but he still had cat ears and a tail as well. There was more to it, because they looked real, enough that he reached out with one hand raking through his hair only to touch something soft, which felt just like cat fur.

At that he gave the mirror one last look, thinking that this certainly would do for him – the perfect costume for someone, who didn't like to dress up, because in a way it wasn't one at all; not a costume. Walking downstairs he found the bar already crowded with people, all in costume as far he could see.

Yep, everybody was wearing a costume, even Cait Sith was wearing a costume of sorts, wearing a scarf around his head and earrings through his ears. He held a package of cards in his paws, which completed the gypsy look that fit him very well.

Cloud managed to avoid Tifa in the beginning, even if that meant to endure Yuffie's excited questions about the ears, tail and most of all how he managed to make the materia work. The ninja might have gotten older but to him she never looked so like a child like now.

Yuffie wasn't the only one, who had noticed the ears, of course, but the others were a lot less inquisitive about it. Vincent only gave him an half-curious, half-amused look and left it at that. Barret and Cid stared at him for a long while, then shrugged and went on in their current discussion.

Tifa, well, Tifa was a little bit more difficult, in more ways than one. He then felt her eyes on him, eyeing from head to tail then smiled, but it turned into a frown soon enough when she came closer.

"Cloud … your eyes," she muttered, her eyes holding a mix of confusion and alarm in their dark depths.

"It's okay," he said, shaking his head in response. "It's materia, nothing to worry about."

"Materia?" She asked, frown getting even deeper at that.

"Yeah, this is all because of a materia Yuffie gave me," Cloud explained with a little half-smile.

"But your eyes …"

"I know." He nodded then grinned at her, displaying sharp canines. "They're cat eyes."

"So … this is cat materia?" She asked, looking interested but still suspicious about this, which in a way was understandable, cause Cloud's eyes looked indeed a whole lot like _his_ had looked, all glowing green with slit pupil.

"Kind of, I suppose." He agreed with another nod and turned around, wondering what the tumult was behind him. Cloud spotted Cait Sith sitting at one of the tables with his cards spread in front of him. It seemed like Reeve was having a great time, Cloud mused while watching the scene around the mechanically cat.

So, the cards turned out to be tarot cards and Cait Sith began to tell every-bodies future with them, even those that were normally not interested in them; yes, even Cloud. Since it was just harmless fun the blonde ex-soldier let him, even with the strange feeling he had about this.

It turned out his subconsciousness had been right warning him about this, because the cards the little robot cat pulled out for him – were interesting to say the least.

The first card was _the_ _tower,_ followed by _the moon_ – and finally_ the lovers._ Needless to say the last card made for some idle chatter about Cloud's love-life or not existing love-life – and it caused to get him some unwanted looks from Tifa as well.

Looks, he did not return, because he didn't felt for her that way. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, because he did appreciate her greatly as a friend, but it was obvious that she thought there could be more between them.

It was something he couldn't change, no matter how much the truth hurt. Cloud had tried to deal with it his way, trying to avoid the topic. Only now he realized that there might be no other way, but to talk with her about this; not at the party. Maybe this was what the cards were about, well, at least the tower card fit, but the others? They didn't made sense at all.

Thinking, no it was more like brooding, about this he was too preoccupied to notice the slight headache building up, which led to a feeling of unrest, like he suddenly couldn't breathe properly.

It was a feeling like he was locked into a cage or something, filling him with a need for fresh air he couldn't fight – so he did the only thing he could: he left the party.

Well, there was more, which was pretty weird, because he felt kind of sick and that was a rather foreign feeling ever since Hojo had meddled with his body. Cloud was sweating and there was a nauseous feeling in his stomach.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Mia_


	3. Dance under the Moonlight

_Chapter three of 'Can't resist the Moonlight'. For disclaimer see chapter one._

_.  
_

* * *

**Dance under the Moonlight**

* * *

.

Cloud drove around a while until he ended up at Aerith's church, which really wasn't unusual since it was a place of comfort for him.

He spent the night there, something he hadn't done for a long while – but right now, he needed it, even if it wasn't really comfortable. Well, he had worse during their travels whilst chasing Sephiroth years ago.

Things were getting really weird lately with his senses acting up strangely. They're awfully sensitive – even for a soldier's senses and tonight things were even worse. While it was already weird to smell how people feel like, it was even worse if said people where on the other side of the room.

And that wasn't all he was dealing with. No, the noises were even getting worse, especially on a party like tonight, because they seemed far too loud and shrill to his ears.

He sat down on one of the pews to calm his upset nerves down. Cloud then thought to remove that weird materia to get rid of these silly cat ears and tail – but was interrupted by a noise, coming from the other side of the church.

Said noise made him look up and look around in search for the source of it. For several long moments he didn't find anything, but then his eyes caught something … silver on the other side of the church.

There … was more.

"Hello Cloud," an all too familiar voice purred into his ear, causing him to swirl around only for his gaze to get caught by Shinra's ex-general's green eyes. Cloud wanted to reach for his sword but found that his body didn't want to obey him. He would think that he was under Sephiroth's control again, only it didn't feel that way.

No, this was something different, but the effect was pretty much the same.

Maybe it was because Sephiroth was completely naked; his body only covered by his long hair, which left a great view on his perfect body. Maybe it was the way his voice did catch him off guard, because it sounded strangely soft, alluring and inviting to him, but certainly not insane.

"It's good to see you again." Shinra's ex-general said to him then moved forward to touch one of the cat ears Cloud was still showing. "These look … good on you." The ex-general's voice had turned into a soft purr at that.

Cloud shivered at those words, unable to fight the reaction, feeling suddenly very light headed and most probably was blushing as well, with the way his face heated up. He tried to control that, but it was no use, cause Sephiroth was simply too close to him.

And then it got worse, or maybe better, considering that deep down he wanted this, no matter how impossible and weird it seemed to be. Sephiroth leaned forward and kissed him straight on the lips.

Frozen in shock, Cloud was unable to move at first, only to be betrayed by his own body once again, because he was already kissing back, unable to do anything else.

Things would probably have gone further if they hadn't been interrupted by a loud knock from the door of the church, which had Sephiroth turn around and vanish in the blink of an eye, probably using the church's back-door.

Confused and a little more frustrated than he wanted to admit to himself he went ahead to open the door to see, who it was that visited him that late at the church. Of course only very few people knew him that well that this was the first place to look for him when searching for him.

No, he didn't have to guess, because he already knew, because he could clearly smell her.

* * *

The door opened with a creak and it turned out to be Tifa, who had been looking for him – in obvious worry if the frown on her face was anything to go by.

"You're okay?" She asked before the door was opened fully. Her voice had something laboured to it and also sounded very raspy, as if she had been running just moments ago.

"Yeah," he muttered, unable to even try to sound happy at seeing her here, which he wasn't, no not at all. "Just needed some fresh air." Cloud continued with a shrug, showing or trying to show that he just needed some peace and quiet after all having all that noisy crowd around all night. Of course, it wasn't the complete truth either, but that wasn't something she needed to know.

There was also something else: he didn't want her here – and it was not that he didn't care for her, but the exact opposite, like a feeling that something bad would happen if she stayed too long here.

"Really, Tifa," he said then, "I am fine." His voice, strong and steady, made it clear that he wanted to be left alone – and that he really didn't want her pity or compassion this time.

In return she just stared at him for a good while, which wasn't something pleasant for once. It was because it wasn't the way she usually looked at him, with slightly frustrated compassion, but a look of curiosity, like inspecting a strange animal, like realizing that he wasn't who she thought he was.

"I see." Tifa said finally, then slowly turned around to leave the way she came; leaving him alone , just as he had wanted her to.

Cloud watched her go, until he couldn't see her anymore. He should be happy now, shouldn't he? Problem was, part of him wasn't satisfied with this. Part of him wanted to take his words back, but he also knew why he wanted to do that. It wasn't because he truly wanted her to be here, no, it was because he felt bad about hurting a friend's feelings – and a friend she was to him, only that was part of the problem between them.

He knew that she wanted to be more than friends, but no matter how hard he tried he just didn't feel that way about her. Of course, he loved her, but only as good friend, nothing more or less than that.

Yes, Cloud felt bad about it, but he also knew that there was nothing he could about it either, so he did the next best thing and closed the door and sat down once again on one the left-over pews to think like he had done before he had been interrupted.

It was almost like he was waiting for something, but didn't know what it was.

One hour later the moon brightened the night almost painfully – no, no wait, it was painful, he thought, while shaken by waves of pain went through his body, much like waves crashing against the shore.

Cloud was hugging himself to get the shivering and trembling that went through his body under control, but it wasn't helping much. He really didn't understand this … sickness, cause with all the Mako in his body he shouldn't get like this at all.

Hell, the last time he had been sick was when he had been infected with Geostigma, which hadn't been anything like a normal disease, of course, which meant that this wasn't anything normal either.

He must have fallen asleep or gotten close to it because he was woken by a soothing touch to his forehead.

.

* * *

xxx

* * *

.

"Sephiroth?" He asked, feeling slightly disoriented, because he wasn't used to others walking up on him while being asleep, which meant that this was probably a very serious thing. Aching and sweating like this couldn't probably be anything good, he thought, but feeling comforted by the presence of Shinra's ex-general probably should something he should feel alarmed by, shouldn't he?

Only, he wasn't, not at all.

Cloud looked up, staring at the weird sight in front of him, meaning seeing Sephiroth like this, wearing almost normal clothes and not his usual uniform. Well, it still was kind like a uniform, like the first class uniform Cloud used to wear in the past, but it looked weird to see him wearing it.

"It's strange to see you like this," he said, pointing to the ex-general's missing coat and shoulder guards, "without your uniform."

"I suppose it is," Sephiroth agreed, "but they didn't have a spare uniform for me." His voice did sound serious, but for a little spark in his eyes, that said that he was actually making a joke.

"It's looking good on you." Cloud said without thinking – and felt his cheeks heating up, realizing what exactly he had just said and how that sounded like he was flirting, even if it was the truth.

"Thank you." Came the reply, accompanied by a smile that was nearly blinding. Cloud couldn't help thinking that nobody had seen this before, seen the one-winged-angel smiling a real honest smile, which was so far from those evil smirks and and half-smiles like the moon was from the sun.

"So, it had been really you, who had been haunting the Shinra building?" He asked, trying to come up with something to distract himself from both the lingering pain in his body and the attraction he felt towards the ex-general.

Sephiroth nodded then frowned because just at that moment Cloud was attacked by another spasm, which had him clutch for support, which turned out to be Sephiroth.

The one-winged-angel pulled him closer at this, giving the sky a searching look then sighed in something that sounded suspiciously like defeat.

"Cloud," he whispered after another long moment, tightening his hold on the shivering blonde in his arms. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this."

"Sorry?" Cloud asked, his voice laboured from the pain he was undergoing, but his eyes where bright with confusion. "Why are you sorry about this?" Maybe he would've understood this hours earlier, cause he had been brooding about it, but right now he hurt too much to be able to think straight.

"Because, it's because of me you're like this." Came the pained answer. "I shouldn't have attacked you, but at that time I let myself rule by … animal instincts." Sephiroth tried to explain, which was obviously an uneasy subject for him for reasons Cloud could not quite grasp.

"Animal instincts?"

"Animal instincts," he answered and for a moment Cloud thought that Sephiroth was blushing, but he thought it was just a trick of the light or something.

"Mating instincts," he said another moment later, followed by what could only be a furious blush.

"Mate … you think I'm your mate …" Cloud stuttered, his cheeks flushing brightly at that. His eyes met Sephiroth's and found himself caught by them, unable to look away.

"Yes, " came the husky reply, by a voice that caught him completely off guard.

Cloud had been burning from what ever this thing was that shook his body, but now he found himself battling a completely different kind of heat; one caused by their closeness … something that it made suddenly difficult to breathe or to think of anything other than … how very close they were.

Were they about to repeat … what happened earlier, Cloud wondered briefly, before all logical thoughts vanished from his mind because their lips were touching and setting his very being on fire. He should have been alarmed by the intensity of this all, but with every moment their kiss went on - the pain in his body seemed to cease to a manageable amount, which was even more insane.

Yes, it was insane, but somehow he felt like he could get the pain to vanish completely, if he just could get close enough. Indeed, it seemed to work, even if it meant fighting fire with fire, cause every time their tongues brushed against each other it caused the fever that was setting his skin aflame with desire to get worse.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to banish the disease completely; all it could do was keep it away for a little longer, which might have worked if only not the weather cleared up, causing the moonlight to reach the church once again.

Just the moment the light hit the church it had Cloud double over in pain, thus braking the kiss in the almost abrupt way possible. It had both of them unable react for a long moment, Cloud hugging himself, desperately trying to get the pain under control and Sephiroth fighting for control over his own body as well so he could help the blonde he still held in his arms.

There was no time anymore, he realized and shook the blonde at his shoulders to get his attention over the obvious pain he was in.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said, "you need to get out of your clothes … fast."

The ex-soldier stared at him for moment, then nodded, understanding that it was necessary even while he did have no clue of why that was. Cloud tried to undress, but found that it wasn't as easy as usual because of how much he was trembling and all.

In the end he made it, with Sephiroth's help, only to watch the latter undress as well.

"Sephiroth?" He asked, more for support than a real question, because the idea of what was going to happen caught him with uncertainty, fear of the unknown. He couldn't help, but feel suddenly afraid of not being able to change back. Yes, he knew that Sephiroth was able to do so, which meant he should as well, but it was a irrational feeling, nothing he could control.

"It's okay," the one-winged-angel said in response, sensing the turmoil in his mate, then reached out to take his hand into his own, entwining their fingers. "Come with me."

"Run with me." He said, asking him to follow him into the pool of moonlight in the middle of the church. It somehow made perfect sense to Cloud and he did just that, following him, cause it felt right – and the fear vanished with that, making place for something he could only describe as excitement.

It felt prefect, like the moonlight surrounding them – beautiful and irresistible.

The change itself - was painful and he was unable not to scream because of this, but thankfully it was over soon enough. After it it was like the world had changed around, strangely colourless but everything else was so more intense making him sense things that he hadn't been aware of before.

They left the church and then Edge behind, running side by side in silence. It was exhilarating –and Cloud felt strangely happy – and free in a way he had never felt before, maybe because his wolf-self didn't care about saving the world or other duties he might have or not have.

To the wolf those burdens simply did not exist, and everything that mattered was the here and now, freedom, hunting and his mate running next to him.

They reached a forest after several hours of running, not far from Kalm. It was a beautiful place, but still rather small with young trees, because this place existed only since a few years. It was a good place for sure, but both of them started to feel hungry and went looking for something they could hunt.

Finding something did turn out pretty easy and soon enough they found a trace of deer, which they followed down to a small opening to finally catch up with a small group of deer. What followed was a short hunt, where they managed to catch one of them and then shared the resulting meal in comfortable silence.

What came after this would have Cloud flushing hotly later for a long time when thinking about it, because of the whole intensity of it. It wasn't something bad, of course, no, but something wonderful that made him feel complete for the first time in his life.

It started with little touches with their nuzzles, them standing close to each other, which was very comforting. These touches seemed innocent enough at first, but then it caused a heat to go trough their body that made them want to get closer, much closer than this. Sephiroth then started to wag his tail, pressing himself tightly against his mate's body then made noises deep in his throat.

The little noises he made back in his throat that were irresistible to Cloud, because they were noises of need, an invitation, no more like a command to join their bodies in the most intimate way possible in response. It wasn't something the blonde wolf couldn't resist, and did exactly that, joining their bodies in the need to get as close as possible. He bit down on Sephiroth's neck to both keep his balance and to claim his mate as his.

Soon after their mating, they felt tired and soon fell asleep, feeling happy and sated in more than one way.

.

* * *

xxx

* * *

.

When they awoke the sun had been already up for several hours – and they were back in their human shape, but without any clothes, because those had been left in the church.

Cloud looked around, wondering where he was for a moment, but then met Sephiroth's gaze and smiled, because he now recalled what had happened the previous night, even if it was still a little fuzzy.

"How did all this happen?" He couldn't help asking, wondering if the planet might have a hand in this, but if so it made no sense, not really. Dead people weren't brought back like this, normally, yet it was exactly what happened.

"How?" Sephiroth repeated, frowned a little then finally nodded. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think it was the planet that sent me back." He chucked at that a little. "The gift of the goddess, I suppose." He couldn't help, but remember Genesis's words then, his friend citing his beloved Loveless, thinking that the words were strangely fitting to his current situation.

"It's both a curse and a blessing." He smiled. "I thought it a curse at first because I thought I was bound to my animal form, but soon after this I found out that I wasn't."

"Was that when you … bit me?" Cloud said, remembering the attack and what Sephiroth had said last night in the church.

"Yes, it was." The ex-general nodded in reply, than looked down, because he wasn't sure how to explain himself. Part of him wanted to say that he was sorry about what had happened, because he didn't want to see Cloud suffer anymore, but the other part felt too happy that they were now together mainly because of this incident.

Cloud on his part just did stare at Sephiroth for a good long while, pondering on how he felt on this topic then nodded, realizing that whatever it was it certainly wasn't regret,

No, he thought, he didn't feel any regrets about this … weird situation they were in, because all the blonde ex-soldier could feel was happiness right now. Cloud didn't think he had ever seen something more beautiful than this: Sephiroth being basked in the morning light, as naked as he was born, and smiling back at him.

He was … just so beautiful. Somehow he could hardly grasp that this was truly real – but it had to, seeing the remains of their hunt last night. The taste of warm meat and blood was still lingering on his tongue, which was something he probably should feel horrified about – but Cloud wasn't.

Instead he was getting lost in his angel's glowing eyes once again. There was something strangely vulnerable to them now, something that tugged at his heart, calling out to him. Cloud swallowed at that, because he realized just how much he felt for his former enemy.

He then moved closer without realizing it, bringing them closer to each other than they already were since they had woken up next to each other. The blond moistured his lips, licking them slowly, while his heart was hammering in his chest with emotion so thick that he was unable to understand all of it.

So he did the next best thing: close the distance between their faces, crashing their lips together in a searing kiss.

This kiss was much like the one the shared last night, only it was somehow more intense, if that was even possible – but maybe it was because now they were free of any distraction like the spasms and pains that had plagued Cloud last night.

One kiss turned into many, followed by touches that sent shivers down their whole bodies – that set their skin aflame with want. Yet despite the hunger for each other, it was very different from what they had shared last night. There was something almost leisure-like with they way their bodies were entwining so close to each other. It was like they wanted to hold on this moment, to treasure every little thing and take their time without rushing things along more than needed.

It wasn't like there was no hunger, no desire in this, because it was there, very much so, but it was more than just hunger for physical completion. It was the need for love, to be loved and love, even if this was the very thing that had caused the Crisis in the first place: Sephiroth's hunger for love.

It was like a dream, he thought while staring down onto Sephiroth beneath him. Cloud couldn't help but think that he really looked like an angel with his silver hair pooling around him like a little poodle made of quicksilver.

Yes, like in a dream, only far better than any dream could be, because this was real.

"It is soft, your hair," Sephiroth's voice whispered while he was raking his hands through Cloud's blonde spikes, which had the latter lean into the touch and make a sound of pleasure. "So soft." He repeated, while stroking it again and again.

"Just like yours..." Cloud murmured in response, trailing his fingers through his mate's long fringe, realizing that this had been something he had wanted to do for a long time. Part of him had always wondered if Sephiroth's hair would feel as silky as it looked. It seemed that the one-winged-angel liked this with the soft noises he made in response. Cloud thought it sounded like a cat purring, but this … sound was tearing on his self constraint, something no cat could ever manage to do.

It got worse when he felt a soft wet touch at right hand, his mate licking his fingers in a far too sensual way. Next Sephiroth covered Cloud's hand with his own, pulling it closer to his lips only to cover one of the fingers wholly.

"Show me love." It was a command, nothing else, but the blonde ex-soldier didn't think he could have resisted this even if it had been only a request, because of the force of the raw need behind it.

More so because his mate didn't let him think this though, but instead changed their position in one smooth move that Sephiroth had his legs around Cloud's hip in a very possessive manner that made it very clear that he wasn't going to let him go any time soon.

It also brought him close to his mate entrance, teasingly so that Cloud couldn't help but moan, clutching to Sephiroth hair and the grass underneath to not lose control.

"I don't want to hurt you." He managed out to say, because he realized that there should be some kind of preparation even if he didn't have much experience in this kind of thing.

"No," Sephiroth said huskily, voice dripping with hunger. "You won't hurt me."

"Sephiroth..."

"Make love to me, Cloud."

These words were the last straw, together with the sudden tremble, the rocking of Sephiroth's hips against him that caused to lose him control – and did exactly what his his mate's words said – making love to him.

Soon they found a steady, almost soothing rhythm, moving together in perfect synchronization for what seemed like forever.

It didn't last forever, of course, and soon it was over when both found their release, their competition in an almost violent wave of heat that went through both of them.

* * *

xxx

* * *

_Hope it made still sense even while I tried to keep it from being too explicit. _

_Mia_


	4. Bound by Moonlight

Chapter four of 'Can't resist the Moonlight'. For disclaimer see chapter one.

* * *

**Bound by Moonlight**

**.**

Not long of this, when they had cooled down from their heated love making, their thoughts turned back to more mundane things, like returning to Edge. This place was very nice and if they had been truly wolves, they certainly would've stayed here, but neither of them wanted to live like this, alone in the woods.

"How do we return?" Cloud couldn't help but a ask, because he realized that their clothes were still back in the church. He really wanted to avoid being seen by people like this, naked as he was born.

"Easy." Sephiroth said calmly, with little knowing smile.

"How? I really don't want to walk all the way back … like this, all naked." Right now this wasn't an issue, since they were alone here and neither of them felt cold because of all the Mako that flowed through their veins, but people certainly would think it strange at least if not worse to see two naked men like this.

"We simply walk," the one-winged-angel explained, "just like we came, on four paws."

Cloud nodded, then frowned because he realized that he didn't know how to do that, how to change back.

"How?" He looked up, meeting Sephiroth's eyes with a frown. "I knew I did last night, but I don't know how to do this on will alone..." The blonde didn't like how lost his voice sounded.

"Don't worry." The one-winged-angel just smiled warmly at him and pulled him into his arms once again. "Here, let me show you," he whispered than reached out through their bond, praying that his mate wouldn't shy away from his mind-touch.

Well, at first he did, shivering in response, but then relaxed after realizing that Sephiroth just wanted to help him – and that he wasn't taking him over like the one-winged-angel had done during the Crisis.

Through their link he showed him how to find the wolf part in his mind – and how to reach out to it to shift. It took several tries for him to find it and hold it long enough to make it work, but soon after this it was easy for Cloud to follow Sephiroth's example and shifted back to his wolf form.

.

* * *

Unknownst to them a certain ex-turk found their clothes this morning while he visited the church because of concern – and because of a certain suspicion what was wrong with his friend. Vincent gave the second set of clothes a frown, wondering about them, but then decided to not touch the clothes and leave them like they were.

He knew that Cloud wouldn't leave neither First Tsurugi nor Fenrir behind like this and certainly would return sooner or later. The ex-turk vanished at that, leaving for the Seventh Heaven to find the others, knowing that they need to be ready … if his suspicions about the second pair of clothes were right. He couldn't help, but remember what Reno had said about Sephiroth being seen lurking around the old Shinra tower ruins.

He couldn't be sure, especially since there no signs of a fight here, but Vincent was too much turk to not expect the worst. Well, it was in his nature to be prepared for the worst and fight it if necessary.

When he was back at the bar, he told the others about his suspicions about Cloud's strange behaviour – and while they at first doubted they gave in and did what he asked them: wait for Cloud not far from Aerith's church, hidden in the empty building on the other side of the road.

"How long, do you think we need to wait?" Yuffie asked with a deep frown on her youthful face.

"I don't know," Vincent admitted then shrugged, "but I don't think it will be long."

Another bout of rather loud silence followed, filled with frowns and friends meeting each other gazes with thoughtful looks. It was very clearly that they were suspecting that there was more about Vincent's words than the ex-turk let on, but it was also clear that they trusted his judgement – even if that sometimes seemed a little too turkish to them.

"You know, he'll never love you like you want." She suddenly muttered, giving Tifa a hard stare, who in turn frowned back than glared at the ninja, who dared to speak like this to her.

"Yuffie!" She nearly shouted, but managed to keep her voice low enough, because she remembered that they needed to be quiet for whatever reason. "Don't, Yuffie."

"Why not?" The girl asked back, giving the bar-tender a sweet smile then went on to stretch herself up until she stood on her her toe-tips and gave Tifa a kiss on the cheek. "It's not like he's the only one out there..."

This caused an uncomfortable silence which went on and on, because nobody wanted to talk after this. Cid and Vincent gave each other looks of amusements, both trying not laugh out loud, while Tifa stared off through one of the half covered windows. Her face sported still a bright flush, of embarrassment so she hoped.

Even Yuffie was still, wondering if she had done something wrong, but couldn't come up with anything.

Thankfully the waiting was finally over, because Vincent suddenly nodded and then vanished out of the room, which could only mean that Cloud had to have come back to the church.

* * *

xxx

* * *

Cloud and Sephiroth were very careful not to be seen when they were returning to the church, slipping into the church through the back-door, but they still failed to spot the ex-turk that lurked behind one of the corners on the other side.

They dressed quickly and in silence, almost like they feared that words would draw attention to them here, but the truth was that they were still thinking about what to do with this new development, the relationship between them – and what it meant for both of them. Cloud really wasn't keen on meeting his friends, knowing how they must feel about Sephiroth.

There was hope, though, thinking about the truce they had made with Rufus and the Turks, but still, they hadn't threatened to destroy the planet like the one-winged-angel had done. Cloud frowned at these thoughts, thinking that it might be better if he left then but couldn't quite make up his thoughts about them.

They were still his friends after all and part of him wished they would be able to accept his choice … somehow, no matter how impossible it sounded right now.

Sephiroth seemed to have sensed his blonde lover's thoughts somehow and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from leaving the church. He met him with a serious look then looked down, feeling uneasy about this.

"Maybe … I should go." He said slowly, almost inaudible, thinking that it would be much easier for Cloud without him there.

The blonde ex-soldier shook his head, almost violently in refusal to accept this option. "No … I can't, Seph." The nickname for the older man tasted strange on his tongue, yet fitting after what they had shared not so long ago.

"I just found you." He continued in the same serious voice the ex-general had used before. How could he make it clear to him that he couldn't bear the thought to lose this, what they had? That it hurt, just to think about it?

"I love you." He said finally, coming out as just a husky whisper, hoping his lover would understand.

"So do I, so do I." Sephiroth whispered and sealed it with what turned out quite a soul-searing kiss.

They broke the kiss a little while later then left the church through the back-door, almost like they had come, but not quite, because Cloud went to get Fenrir, which was still standing in one of the little side streets. He didn't start the motor right away but took it back to the backside, back to where Sephiroth was waiting for him.

Cloud just had gone through to mounting his sword on his back where it belonged, when he heard a sound from the far end of the street. He raised his head to meet none other but Vincent Valentine's unwavering gaze. Looking around, he found the rest of his friends waiting for them on the other side.

They looked stressed to say the least, almost hostile with their weapons drawn, he thought then realized that he had drawn First Tsurugi as well. He hadn't noticed it because it had happened automatically when he realized that they were no longer alone here. Cloud automatically had moved into a protective stance, placing him between Sephiroth and his friends, meaning that their back was facing the church right now.

Whatever, this wasn't how Cloud had hoped to have this confrontation, but it seemed like there was no other way right now. For a long while they just stared at him and Sephiroth, almost like they were thinking that if they just stare long enough the latter would vanish or it would turn out to be just a Halloween costume someone was wearing to shock everybody and not the real thing.

Nothing that sort happened, of course, which had them tightening the grip on their weapons. They didn't attack, though, because Sephiroth did nothing of that sort – he didn't even seem to have Masamune with him.

"Why?" Tifa asked finally, breaking the brooding silence, no make that queried with the force behind her voice and the accusing look in her dark eyes. "Why you've chosen him of all people?"

"Why?" Cloud repeated then looked into Sephiroth's eyes, unable not to smile a little and nod. "Because … I love him." He said and pulled down his lover's head to kiss him straight on the lips.

"You … what?"

"I love him." Cloud said slowly, thus repeating his previous words. "It's very simple, really."

"But what about your mother, Nibelheim, my father … and the others, he killed?" Tifa screamed, now close to tears. "Do they no longer matter to you?" She accused him, looking at him like he was a traitor, which he was probably in her eyes.

The ex-soldier fixed her with a serious expression, then finally nodded. "They do, Tifa, they do, but it's complicated." How could he explain this to her while he couldn't quite comprehend it himself, the fact that while the past hurt, still hurt, it didn't change how he felt about Sephiroth? The fact that it hadn't been wholly the ex-general's fault on what had happened back then? He swallowed deeply.

"Tifa, all I know is that I do love Sephiroth, no matter what had happened in the past." He looked down, knowing that there was no way they could accept this, no matter how much he wished they did.

After this a long rather uneasy silence followed, with both sides staying where they were, continuing to stare at each other, although no longer quite as hostile as in the beginning. There were thoughtful looks now, looks that did ask questions they didn't bothered to ask aloud yet.

"Well, if he's not fucking insane, we should give 'm a chance, don't ya think?" No-one but Cid broke the silence, asking something they all, maybe minus, Tifa had been thinking about.

"Cid has a point." Vincent nodded slowly. He lowered his gun at these words, but kept his hand closed tightly around Death Penalty's handle, not shedding it back into its holster. Insane or sane, Sephiroth was still catalogued as dangerous in his turkish mind – and so was Cloud, since it was obvious that the blonde ex-soldier was not on their side right now.

"Hell, we made a truce with Shinra, so … why not?" Yuffie agreed a moment later, giving Tifa a hard look then gave the bar-tender a not so soft nudge. "I think we should discuss this inside, don't you think?" She said, gesturing towards the church, they were standing in front of.

.

* * *

xxx

* * *

They did what the ninja suggested … and what followed was a rather long discussion about many things, but mostly about what had happened to Cloud – and his relationship to Sephiroth, of course. Long time it seemed like they weren't getting anywhere close to a solution of any kind, but then one of them asked Sephiroth about Jenova – and he said that she wasn't his mother, but Lucrecia was. After this things seemed to get better, but Cloud's friends were still carefully about this, which was quite understandable, but it was a step forward.

"Um, you're really sure … he is okay?" Tifa asked after a long time, she had refused to talk with Cloud, but now had given in. She had finally realized that there could be nothing between them, but friendship – and she wasn't about to let that go so easily, even if that meant that she had to accept the blonde's choice for a lover.

"Hmm, yes, I am." Cloud said with a happy smile, then frowned at his friends, knowing that it wouldn't be enough for them.

Suddenly there was a weird green light in the church and everybody stopped in what they were about to say because of this. Everybody was staring towards the centre of the church, right there were Aerith's flowers were, regrown after the healing water was gone.

"Aerith...?" Cloud muttered, completely taken off guard by this appearance. "How?"

"Easy enough," Aerith said. "Remember, that what you call Halloween isn't far gone, right? It means that it's easier for me to visit the world of the living like this." She explained then gave Cloud and Sephiroth a long good look to finally return her gaze to Cloud.

"Well, Cloud, I propose a solution for this problem of yours." The Cetra girl said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Something you and your friends can live with."

"And what would that be?" Cloud asked, still too shocked about her sudden appearance to react normally.

"You got to make sure you've got him under your watch … always." She smiled broadly, quite like a Cheshire Cat. It was a smile that Cloud reminded of Zack, painfully so, because it made him wish he could see his friend again.

"Um … what exactly do you mean by this?"

"Very simple, Cloud," Aerith answered and her smile got even brighter at that. "You simply have to marry him." She said, shocking them all. Everybody stared at the flower girl like she had gone bonkers after all this time. They blinked, thinking that maybe they had just imagined those words, but no, they hadn't.

"I ...we … what?" He muttered and blushed furiously, not wanting to believe what he had heard, even if he felt happiness bubble up inside about this. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I am," she said. "You do love him, do you not? And he loves you as well?"

At these words both of them actually blushing then nodded in response.

"See, so where's the problem then?" The flower girl asked, still smiling brightly.

"What about this shape-shifting issue?" Sephiroth asked, voice calm like always but to the Cetra it was clear enough that he was more than a little curious about its origin. True he had his suspicions about it, linking it back to him being alive once again, but he didn't know for sure.

"I'm afraid, that won't change." Aerith said, this time completely serious voice, then nodded. "Yes, as you might have suspected it's part of the price for your return." Her gaze meeting the ex-general's at that.

"It's acceptable." Sephiroth nodded, smiling at his mate, who smiled back. His eyes saying that he would be happily accepting this if it meant that they could be together … in peace.

Yes, they would be okay, he thought, even if it wouldn't be easy.

"Good," said another voice from behind, "then we can have a wedding!" It was a voice most of them half of them didn't remember, but Cloud and Sephiroth did, only too well.

"Zack!" Cloud couldn't help to call out, wishing he could hug his friend, while knowing it was impossible. Sephiroth just nodded in recognition, because it wasn't in his character to do things like that. It was more his upbringing, of course, but old habits didn't die overnight.

"Good to see you, Zackary." He said a moment later. The ex-general's voice was as firm as ever, but he couldn't hide the guilt he felt about his old friend's death, even if it wasn't him who caused it in the end.

"Aww! Stop that, Seph," Zack said in response. "I know it wasn't really you back then and all, so please stop this attitude, yes?" He gave Sephiroth a long hard stare and when that didn't seem to work he used his most effective weapon on the ex-general: puppy dog eyes.

Zack waited a while until he finally received a nod from his old friend, which was more enough for him to interpret that Sephiroth gave in.

"So, you agreed, about the wedding, I mean?" He continued, his voice getting a teasing undertone again. "You did, right?" He rose a brow at that, like daring them to say no to this.

Both of them nodded at that, which even had Sephiroth blush a little, because of the happiness he felt right now.

"But, but …" A youthful voice interrupted then, unable not to point out the faults in what she just heard. "Who's going to wed them?" Yuffie asked, stumbling a little over her words. "Well, it's not like I don't want to give him a chance, but people are bound to be afraid, right?"

"Well, I would." A rough voice interrupted, surprising everybody with this – in more ways than one, actually.

"What?" He all but shouted in response to the shocked and surprised looks from the people around him. "Ya don't fucking think I would? Don't ya 'member that I'm still t' captn' on my Sierra?"

"Of course, we remember." Vincent said in one of a most serious tone, but it there was something off in the was his gaze lingered on the blonde pilot, something approving, like he had just gotten more interesting in the ex-turk's eyes.

The others quickly followed Vincent's example and things seemed to be settled, which they indeed were. The wedding wouldn't be right now or tomorrow, because they needed to do some preparation, at least a little, even if the girls had a different opinion about this.

In a way it was almost hilarious how it ended, the whole discussion, but it was something Cloud could accept, happily, because it meant his friends were at least trying to get along with Sephiroth, which was more than he could hope for.

* * *

xxx

* * *

_As I said in the beginning, there's some mayor fluff here, but I think one can't have enough of fluff... _

_I might write an epilogue or a sequel to this, but I got to get a good idea for that first so it might take a while.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed this little Halloween story._

_Mia_


End file.
